


Dinner At Bobby's

by flawedamythyst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: "So," said Bobby, ladling out stew into Dean's bowl. "You boys got something you want to tell me?"





	

"So," said Bobby, ladling out stew into Dean's bowl. "You boys got something you want to tell me?"

Sam exchanged a puzzled glance with Dean, then replied tentatively, "Um...no?"

Bobby snorted and put the pan back on the stove. "You sure? Nothing you think I might be better off hearing from you, rather than the hunter grapevine?"

Sam ran his mind quickly through their last few cases, trying to work out if they'd done anything particularly stupid that Bobby would be pissed about. "No," he said eventually, "Nothing you don't already know."

Bobby snorted. Sam looked at Dean again to see him looking equally confused. He shrugged slightly at Sam, then tucked into his food, clearly deciding to ignore the conversation until he had a handle on what Bobby was hinting at.

"Fine, then," said Bobby, after a few minutes of silence, "How about I tell you boys a story?"

Sam exchanged another glance with Dean, this one saying, _Has senile dementia set in early?_ Bobby hadn't told them a story since they were 10 and 14, and needed to be distracted when Dad was late back from a werewolf case.

"It's one of the oldest stories ever told," started Bobby. "Boy meets girl. Boy falls in love with girl. Boy plans to marry girl. Girl gets burnt up on the ceiling by a demon." Sam winced slightly at that. "Boy decides to jack in the normal life and fuck his brother instead."

Dean choked on his stew, sending bits of meat and carrot all across the table. "What?" he managed, weakly.

Bobby just glared at him. "I ain't repeating it," he said.

"Bobby," started Sam, but quailed when Bobby turned the full force of his glare onto him instead.

"Were you boys ever intending to tell me?"

"We haven't..." managed Dean before Bobby interrupted him.

"Don't try and deny it," he said, "I've got eyes, and my source is pretty trustworthy."

Sam frowned at that. Who, apart from him and Dean, even knew about it? They'd been pretty subtle. Well, apart from that time Dean persuaded Sam to blow him in the parking lot at Harvelle's. Or the time they'd only realised there was another couple of hunters on the trail of the possessed bear after they'd fucked against that tree. Hmmm...maybe they hadn't been as subtle as Sam'd thought.

"We just...didn't think it was something you wanted to hear," he said, after an awkward pause.

Bobby snorted at that. "Well, no," he agreed, "But then I didn't want to hear that Dean had sold his soul to a demon, or that you're some kinda demon Antichrist. Fact is, you should have told me anyway."

"It's kinda personal," said Dean weakly.

"I'm the closest thing you two have got to back-up," pointed out Bobby. "This thing goes south between you, I'm gonna be the one mopping up the pieces if you can't work together. You should have told me."

Sam looked down at his stew for a long moment. Bobby, having made his point, starting eating again, still looking pissed off. Sam looked at Dean, who was poking at his food as if he'd lost his appetite - something Sam had never actually seen happen before.

Sam cleared his throat. "Uh, Bobby?" he said. Bobby glanced up. "Me and Dean...we've been sleeping together."

Bobby gave him a long hard look. "Well, that's pretty fucking stupid of you," he said, after a moment, but there was less anger in his voice, and Sam almost thought he could see a smile in his eyes.

"And, uh," said Dean, "I slept with Bela."

Both Sam and Bobby's heads snapped round to stare at him.

"What?" said Dean, defensively. "She's hot when she's angry." Sam just sighed and exchanged resigned glances with Bobby.


End file.
